Christmas in 24B
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: 6-year-old Blaine Anderson just wanted to spread Christmas cheer to sick kids, but 24-year-old Blaine Anderson didn't expect to see a special friend again. Probably going to be about 2-3 parts :)
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Tis' the season for tons of fluff fics falalalala-lalalaLA!**

**This idea came to me, and I want to write it. It might be hard to understand at first, but I'm sure it will be understandable later. **

**Okay, so **_italics_ **is flashbacks. Just so you'll know.**

**I hope this isn't ridiculously long, but it could be :/ **

**It will probably be broken into a few parts. **

**Hopefully it'll be worth it?**

* * *

_6-year-old Blaine Anderson skipped down the hall jovially. He had candy canes in the pocket of his red Christmas sweater, and he was holding a bear with his right arm. He was happily humming the tune of **Jingle Bells.** _

_His mom was a nurse at the hospital. She worked in the children's ward, and she worked especially with cancer patients. Blaine always enjoyed bringing holiday cheer to the kids, it was his favorite thing to do during the holidays. _

_"Blaine, wait for me.." His mother whispered. She jogged up to him and pulled the little boy in her arms. She laughed as he let out a small giggle. She wasn't working today, but she still enjoyed seeing the children. Her little Blaine liked it the most. "Bumble Bee, you have to be quiet, okay? Some of the children are sleeping." She kissed the top of his head._

_"Kay' mommy." Blaine responded. He stood up with his mom, and slipped his hand in with hers. The two walked at the same pace now. _

_Irene Anderson led her son to the front desk, where an older lady was dutifully typing on the computer. She looked up when Irene and Blaine approached the table. She looked up from her glasses, that were perched at the tip of her nose. Blaine almost laughed, but his mommy glared down at him. _

_"Why, Irene, aren't you off today?" The older lady smiled. She stood up a bit and looked down. "You have little Blaine with you. Would you like a sucker, dearie?" _

_Blaine nodded __vigorously, and took the sucker from the older lady. "Thank you very much." He told her as he started undoing the wrapper. _

_"What can I do for you Irene?" She asked Blaine's mother. _

_"Blaine wanted to spread some Christmas cheer to the kids, and I thought I'd bring him here." She explained. "Who do you think we should see first?" _

_The old woman looked around and her eyes fell to a room at the far right. She looked down at the little boy and back up at Irene. She motioned her to come closer. "Kurt Hummel, the little boy in room 24B isn't doing very well. We had a Christmas party last night, almost every kid in the ward went. He was a little too sick." _

_"Oh, my." Irene responded. She had tended with the boy on occasions. He was a very jubilant boy, and his face always lit up. She couldn't imagine him being so sick he wouldn't attend the party. "Are his parents with him?" _

_"Yes, his mother Katherine is still here, she's a mess. His father went home for a nap I believe." She answered. "Maybe Blaine should say hi to him first. He needs it."_

_Irene pulled back and turned to her son. "I have someone for you to see Blaine, but you have to be quiet. He isn't feeling very well." She explained very slowly to her son. _

_"Okay mommy, I promise." Blaine nodded. _

_Irene smiled at the older lady and grabbed a hold of her son's hand. She led him down the hall, to the room labeled 24B. She looked down at her son, and raised an eyebrow, as if reminding him. He nodded and she knocked gently on the door._

_The door opened slowly, and a lady peeked her head out. Her brown, curly hair was tangled and she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her bright blue eyes had black rings around them, but her face lit up when she saw the two. "Oh, hi Irene." She greeted. _

_"Hello Katherine, my son Blaine wanted to say hi to some patients. Do you think Kurt is up to it?" She asked. _

_Katherine peeked her head back, and her face fell grim. She pressed her lips together in a thin line, but she nodded. "Yeah, he'd like that. He had a chemo session yesterday, but he's doing fine now." _

_Irene nodded, and Katherine opened the door wide. Blaine halted, but Irene gently pushed him forward. The little boy grabbed a hold of his mother's hand. _

_"Kurtie, sweetheart, you have a guest." Katherine told her little boy. _

_Blaine stopped when he saw the little boy. He was extremely pale, and his face was littered with black and blue bruises. He barely had any hair, except for a few brunette patches. His brilliant blue eyes were half closed. His lips were chapped, and he was small. So small that his hospital gown hung from his body. _

_But he was by far, the prettiest person Blaine had ever seen in his 6 years of life. He waved at the little boy and smiled. "My name is Blaine." _

_Irene pushed him forward. "Why don't you go shake his hand, Blaine?" She told the little boy. _

_Blaine approached him and placed his small hand in with Kurt's. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and you're Kurt Hummer." He said to the little boy. "I know this because I can read. I read your sign." _

_Irene and Katherine let out small giggles. They were still standing by the door. Irene placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder and motioned towards the door. Katherine nodded and Irene turned to her son. "Blaine, Kurt's mom and I are going to step outside for a little bit. You talk to Kurt, okay?" _

_Blaine nodded. _

_"It's Hummel, actually." Kurt said quietly after the two women stepped outside. "My name is Kurt Hummel." _

_"Oh." Blaine giggled. _

_The two looked away in awkward silence. Blaine played with the ear of his teddy bear. He really didn't know what to say to a little boy who was so sick. _

_"You can sit up here if you'd like." Kurt spoke up. _

_Blaine's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" _

_Kurt nodded. "My mommy lays down with me all the time." He explained. "It doesn't hurt me or anything." _

_Blaine had a bit of trouble, but he finally pulled himself on the bed. He sat criss-cross applesauce across from Kurt. "Why are you here?" Blaine asked. He understood that Kurt was sick, but he never really understood what was wrong with all the little children. _

_"I have Leukemia." Kurt told him. "I don't really understand it either, but I'm really sick... and I can't go home for Christmas."_

_"I'm sorry.. that sucks." Blaine mumbled uselessly. He clutched his teddy bear tighter in comfort. "Does it hurt? Does it hurt to have Leukemia?" _

_"Sometimes." Kurt nodded. "But sometimes I don't feel much. I'm just sad that I don't get to open all my presents yet. My mommy thinks we should do it as a family."_

_Blaine stared at the little boy. He couldn't imagine not having any Christmas presents, on Christmas! He pulled a candy cane out of his pocket and looked down at his teddy bear. _

_He handed him the candy cane, and held out his teddy bear. "Here you can have the candy cane, and my teddy." Blaine told him.  
_

_"You don't have to give me your teddy." Kurt gasped. "You just met me, a-and it's yours." _

_"Yeah, well, I'm getting another __tomorrow.. I snooped." He giggled. "And I'm trying to spread some joy, and I think this is good." _

_"Thank you." Kurt smiled. He took the teddy bear from Blaine's arms. He squeezed it real tight and rubbed it's soft cheek across his soft cheek. Without another word he pulled Blaine in a hug. _

_The other little boy halted a bit, and then he returned the hug. He smiled to himself. He was proud that he could make someone happy. _

_"What other things do you like?" Blaine asked. Before the other little boy could answer, he jumped up with joy. "Do you like to sing?" _

_Kurt let out a small breath and nodded happily. "I love to sing!" _

_"What's your favorite Christmas song?" Blaine asked. He scrunched his face and rubbed his chin for a few seconds. He gasped and smiled at Kurt. "Do you like **Jingle Bells**, Kurt?" Blaine asked. _

_Kurt nodded, and the two started singing together happily. _

_They were unaware that their mothers had entered the room once more. They smiled at their sons who were singing gleefully together. Katherine hadn't seen her son smile so big in a week. It was like the Leukemia was gone, and her baby boy was back._

_The two finished the song and they broke out in giggles. Kurt's giggle ended with a weak cough, but he was still smiling. Irene looked at her watch and sighed. _

_"Blaine, I hate to say it, but we have to head over to Nana's soon." She explained to her little boy. _

_Blaine let out a whine, but he nodded reluctantly. Kurt also frowned, but he looked up at his mom and smiled sadly. "Mommy, can you take a picture of us on your camera that pops the pictures righ' out?" Kurt asked his mother. _

_Katherine nodded, and turned to her large bag that was perched on the wide window sill. She rummaged through it and pulled out her Polaroid. "Kurt loves for me to take pictures." She explained. _

_She stood in front of the bed and got the camera ready. "Okay boys, smile." She said to them. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, and pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Neither mother said a thing, but they both smiled. _

_Katherine snapped the picture, and grabbed it when it slipped out. She waved it gently. She prepared the camera again. "Okay, Blaine, I'll take one for you too." She told the little boy, who in return nodded. The two little boys stayed in the same position, and Katherine snapped the picture._

_Blaine jumped off the bed and walked over to his mom. Katherine gave the picture to Irene and gave the woman a tight hug. She got down on her knees and hugged the little boy. "Thank you so much Blaine." _

_"Mommy, can we come back tomorrow?" Blaine asked excitedly. _

_"Honey, I don't know. I don't mind, but it's Christmas tomorrow, maybe we should let Kurt be with his family." Irene explained to her son. _

_"I don't mind." Katherine reassured. She stood up and wiped her knees. "Kurt loves company, and we don't have enough room in our car for all the Christmas presents." _

_"Okay, Blaine, I guess we'll come back tomorrow." Irene smiled down at her son.  
_

_Blaine bid his goodbyes and left the hospital with his mother. That night, he went through his toys and had his mother wrap up the selected ones he chose to get rid of._

_He was going to make Kurt's Christmas great._

* * *

**18 years later**

Blaine held his jacket closer to his body. It was a very cold night in Lima, and snow flurries were staring to fall from the sky. He could see his breath, but he had to get all of his errands done before Christmas Eve. His friend Quinn always scolded him because he was, what she called, "a lousy Christmas shopper."

Okay, so maybe he shopped a bit last minute. It wasn't a big deal though, he always got his Christmas shopping done before Christmas.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello, you're speaking to Blaine Anderson."

**"Wow, so professional." **Quinn's voice giggled on the other end.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked in the nearest store. He'd been in here before, and the store's owner was pretty attractive, if he did say so himself.

"I didn't know if it was one of my more slacking students from Dalton.. you know calling because he doesn't remember the assignment." Blaine explained.

**"Hmm. So what's up?" **She asked.

"Just shopping for Christmas gifts." Blaine explained. He browsed the small shop and looked around for the cute owner. He had to be somewhere. "I- um.. already finished for my mom, dad, and Cooper. I'm just trying to find some gifts for the kids at the hospital. A young girl I see sometimes."

**"Brownie points, I see." **Quinn responded. **"You still go to the hospital? I thought that was a thing you did as a kid.****" **

"Well, I did for a bit. It was hard- when some of my friends died." He shuddered.

He remembered the terrible feeling of not seeing his first, real friend anymore. He didn't remember what he looked like, because he was so young. He just remembered that he saw him a few months after Christmas, but he didn't see him after that. He still didn't know if he died or if he lived. His mother never told him.

"I'll be out there in a minute!" A bell-like voice called from the back.

Blaine jumped a bit. His heart raced. He was crushing a bit too hard, and a bit too soon- like always. "Quinn, I have to go okay?"

**"Why-" **

He cut Quinn off. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and stuffed it in his coat pocket. He went back to acting like he was browsing the inventory. He heard a deep sigh and he turned around. There was the owner. His brown hair was perfect, like always. His cheeks were rosy, and his blue eyes were shining.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, um- I'm looking for a gift." Blaine explained. "Well I mean, what do you think would be best to buy a girl?"

"Like a girlfriend..?" The owner trailed off.

"No..." Blaine chuckled. "No, like a young teenage girl. I have a friend and I'm trying to find a good gift for her. She's about thirteen."

"I have some pretty lockets back here, you can check them out." The owner motioned him forward. Blaine followed him to the desk. He pointed to a gold chain. "This one is really lovely."

Blaine looked up and gazed at the porcelain man, who didn't notice. "Y-Yeah it's nice, but I have a teacher's salary." He chuckled.

The owner sighed and stood up straight. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Blaine pensively. "Well, since it's the holiday season... I think I could give you a bit of a discount."

"That'd be great." Blaine smiled. "You're the best. So... how much?"

"160." Kurt stated.

"Well, shit." Blaine sighed. "I only have 130. Could I like come back tomorrow- or something, would you hold it for me?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Yeah, that's fine." The owner smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Blaine exclaimed. "I have a friend who's a bit sick right now, she'd love this."

"I buy for my friend all of the time, she's a bit of a hard person to buy for." The owner smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend?' Blaine asked. He really hoped this guy was gay... he really, really, hoped this guy was gay.

"Um... no." He looked down at the ground, blushing. "I'm gay."

SCORE!

Blaine could of punched the air, but then he saw the look the other man's face. "Oh, I'm gay too, it's totally fine. So I'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll hold it for you." The owner responded.

"See you tomorrow-" Blaine finally took the time to take a look at his name tag. "Kurt."

"I'd say bye, but I don't know your name." Kurt smiled.

"It's Blaine."

"Okay, then, I'll see you tomorrow Blaine." Kurt waved gently.

Blaine walked out of the store and smiled to himself.

Tis' the season to be jolly.

* * *

**I have another part coming. Take the time review? Thanks. **

**No they don't remember each other. Yes, Blaine suspects that Kurt is dead. And, only I know whether or not they figure out that they knew each other. **

**Te-jolly-he. **


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Thanks for the reviews! I was totally going to post this on Christmas, honest.. but I didn't/couldn't for various reasons. **

**One: I got obsessed with this freaking online game where you make pancakes (cause' I totally don't have a life). ****Two: I received a nook for Christmas, bought 9 books... and started reading until like- 4 in the morning on the 26th**

**Three: ... I just wasn't in the mood xD**

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Blaine called cheerfully. He peeked his head in the hospital room, and smiled when he spotted his friend sitting up in the bed.

Chelsea Harley smiled at him happily. She flipped off the T.V and motioned him in. She wasn't doing very well lately, her lips were slightly blue, and her hair had now completely fallen out, but she always had time for Blaine Anderson. She yearned to be a normal 13-year-old girl, but her mom had to take her out of school, and most of her free time was spent in the hospital.

Blaine walked in and set the flowers on her bed stand. He kissed her forehead, and moved the seat next to her bed. He grabbed a hold of her hand and smiled really big.

He hadn't known the girl before he started volunteering at the hospital, but he was quite close to her. She was a regular at the hospital these days, and that wasn't a good thing.

"So, I picked out your present today..." His smile widened. "I'm pretty sure you're going to love it."

"Well, I know I probably will." She rolled her eyes playfully. "If it's from you, Mr. Anderson. So how is school going?"

Blaine groaned and stood from his chair. "I'm so glad it's winter break. I don't think I could handle any of the boys much longer." He mumbled. He stood in front of a nice boutique of flowers, he played with one of the roses. "Was your mom here today, Chelse?"

He knew that Chelsea's father had died when she was very young, and her mom didn't take her diagnosis very well. She drank most of the time, and when Chelsea was in the hospital, she rarely visited her.

Chelsea scoffed. "No. There's another person who sees me most mornings." She nodded towards the flowers. "He's as sweet as can be. He's a leukemia survivor, acute leukemia, just like me."

Blaine smiled towards her. "That's nice, Chelsea." Blaine said. "I haven't seen him around."

"Yeah, he's here pretty early." She explained. "He runs a little shop down on the square... he's really cute but-"

"No way." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I think I know who you're talking about. Does he have brown short hair, and blue eyes."

"The bluest." She confirmed. "Like I was going to say... he's gay." She winked at Blaine.

"I know." Blaine smiled cheekily. "He's an attractive fellow, if I do say so myself. I just didn't know that he had leukemia..."

"When he was six. I guess they thought he was going to die... he came awful close." She said warily. "It's a miracle. I just hope that I can pull through like that."

Blaine saw the way her expression turned grim. He grabbed a hold of her hand and sighed. "I know you will. You're the strongest person I know."

The two sat in silence. Blaine quickly reached down and took out his wallet. "Do you want something to drink, I can go and- get us both something." He pulled out his money, and a small picture fell out. It fell face first on Chelsea's blanket covered legs.

She weakly picked the picture up and turned it over. She studied the picture and looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. It was a little Blaine, kissing the cheek of a sickly looking boy.

She recognized this picture.

* * *

_"We're not so different... you and I." Kurt smiled gently. He reached down and retrieved a picture from his pocket. He showed her the picture. "I was six. I was pretty sick, you see. My mom and dad really didn't think I was going to make it passed Christmas, but I did." _

_"You were lucky." Chelsea grinned. She looked at the picture and up at Kurt again. "Who is the other little boy, he looks kind of familiar?"  
_

_"Oh, he was one of my nurses' son. He visited me for quite some time- but I left before I could say goodbye." Kurt explained. "I was so young, and I don't really remember him well.. but I know that he made my last Christmas in the hospital, the best Christmas I've ever had."_

* * *

Chelsea sat in silence, and stared down at the picture. She looked up at Blaine and handed him the picture. "Are you sure you don't know Kurt?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I've met him on occasions you know- when I went down to shop for some clothes, or to buy something for family members." He explained.

"Kurt Hummel, has this same picture, Blaine." She said handing Blaine the small picture. "He has it from when he was a kid, and a small little boy used to visit him. The little boy's mom was a nurse, and I think that little boy was you."

Blaine looked down at the photo. His eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion. He looked back up at Chelsea, and smiled slightly. "No way..."

* * *

Today wasn't Kurt's day to work. It was Christmas Eve and he wanted nothing more but to go home, eat soup, and spend time with his cat. He was forced to spend time with his step brother and his girlfriend last night. It was a plus that he got to see his dad, and his step-mom Carol.

Christmas just wasn't the same after his mom died. She died a little bit after he was in remission; she was in a car accident and Kurt went through a really rough time after that. When he was just a little boy, he was constantly wishing the leukemia would just come back and kill him, just so he could see his mom.

His father had coddled him all yesterday. He was constantly telling him how skinny he looked, and asked him every five minutes he he was feeling okay, and if he was taking his vitamins.

Kurt loved his family, but he was happy to get out of there by the end of the night.

Now, he finally said goodbye to his last costumer. He sighed and leaned his head on the counter. That Blaine guy hadn't come back at all today. He was actually disappointed, because he was kind of cute. Okay, he was extremely cute. But Kurt didn't need to get romantically involved, it wasn't his expertise.

He was really involved in relationships when he lived in New York. He had a total of four boyfriends, and each one broke his heart in a whole new way. The fourth one, the one he really thought he was going to marry, cheated on him. He still wasn't over that heartbreak.

Kurt reached walked from behind the counter and grabbed his coat from the front. He put it on and buttoned it up, he reached in his pocket and slipped on his gloves, and he slipped on his black beanie. He couldn't wait for the man any longer, he had to get home.

It was really upsetting too. He was really hoping that he bought something for his little friend. He bought something for his little friend at the hospital. Her name was Chelsea.

Kurt turned the open sign over, to _sorry we're closed_. He finally got outside, and pulled his key from his pocket. He struggled to get the key in the keyhole, but he finally managed.

"I'm really sorry I'm late!" A voice gasped.

Kurt let out a screech and turned around quickly. He was face to face with the Blaine guy. He tugged the key from the keyhole and sighed. "You scared the _shit_ out of me!" He looked around and pointed down the ally. "There is a gay bar right behind my store. I have to park in the parking lot adjacent to the bar parking lot. I can't even explain how many cat calls I get just walking to my car."

Blaine smirked, and Kurt had to admit the way his cheeks were flushed from the wind was pretty cute. Kurt opened the door and motioned Blaine inside. "I have a cat waiting for me..."

"Well, that's adorable." Blaine chuckled as Kurt followed behind him.

The brunette walked behind the counter and pulled the necklace from the display. "Okay, so do you have the 130 dollars?" He asked.

"Sure do." Blaine smiled. He reached in his pocket and handed the porcelain man the money. "Thank you, sir, for doing business with me."

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled, taking the money from him, and putting the necklace in a little brown bag. "Now, do you mind walking me to my car so I don't get raped?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "I would hate for that to happen because of me."

The two walked outside once more, and this time Kurt actually got to lock the door. Before he could turn around, Blaine touched the bracelet that was on his wrist.

"What does that say?" He asked.

Kurt looked at him, confused. He looked down and realized what he was pointing at. He lifted up his coat sleeve and showed the the other man. "It says that I'm a cancer survivor. I had leukemia when I was younger."

"I know." Blaine nodded.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and backed away a bit. "How do you know that, I just met you... yesterday? Yeah. Are you- like stalking me or something?"

"No, the girl I see at the hospital. Her name is Chelsea, and you see her too." He explained. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small picture. "I've known you longer, I think... Chelsea explained that you showed her the same picture."

Kurt took the picture from him. He retrieved the same picture from his wallet. He looked at them for quite some time. He was unaware of the cold wind that was pounding on his face.

"You're the little boy- that..." He trailed off. His hands were a bit shaky as he handed Blaine back the picture. "You gave me the best Christmas that... I could ever have... in the hospital." He whispered.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "And you were the prettiest little boy I'd ever seen in my entire life." He blurted out. He looked down and blushed slightly. "You're still pretty stunning."

Kurt was about to open his mouth and talk, but Blaine's cell phone rang. He held up and finger and quickly answered his phone.

Kurt watched as Blaine's face went from happy, to worried, and finally to devastated. "I'll be right there okay, just hang tight."

He hung up, and looked up at Kurt. He had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "It's Chelsea."

* * *

Despite the revelation they made, both men were quiet when they arrived at the hospital. They were both sitting in the waiting room. Kurt called his father to explain that he wouldn't be home for a bit, just in case he called Kurt's house. Blaine wanted to get to know Kurt again, and they were both pretty much strangers now. Even so, somehow Kurt's hand was attached to Blaine's.

Blaine watched Chelsea's mother stare at the ground helplessly. She was whispering a silent prayer with her hands folded together. There were tears streaming down her face and Blaine vaguely heard her mention giving up alcohol.

"What happened exactly?" Kurt whispered.

"She woke up this morning and she wasn't feeling very well. She was a bit sicker than usual, and she- just started... convulsing. I don't even know." She whispered to both men. "I don't even know."

Several minutes passed. Blaine would send Kurt concerned looks, and the other man would return them. They were both equally worried. Blaine wrapped the necklace in his hands, and kissed the golden chain.

Minutes turned to hours, and before they knew it, it was 12 o'clock in the morning. It was Christmas. Blaine watched the clock, with his eyes filled with worry. He turned to find that Kurt had fallen asleep, with his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed and watched him quietly.

Finally, what felt like decades, a doctor finally approached the three people. Blaine nudged Kurt and the other man lifted his head sleepily. The doctor didn't look very grim, so Blaine felt his heart soar.

"Chelsea is stable." He said. "We had a bit of a scare, but she's doing okay now, and we'll allow her to have visitors. Just be quiet she needs her rest."

The doctor walked away, and Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine returned the hug and smiled to himself. He really liked this guy.

The three walked into Chelsea's room, and Kurt and Blaine watched as Chelsea's mother kissed her daughter's cheek. She promised to never leave her side again, and to stop drinking. Kurt and Blaine smiled to themselves.

"I'm going to go get something from the vending machine, I'll be back. Would you guys like something?" She asked the two men. They both declined, but thanked the woman anyway.

Blaine walked over to the young girl, and set the brown bag next to her. He whispered a quick_ Merry Christmas_ to the sleeping child.

He walked back over to Kurt and smiled at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. The other man complied, and soon their lips met. Blaine's hands found Kurt's waist, and Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders.

They pulled their lips away. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and sighed. "You- I thought I lost you for the longest time. You have no idea... how scared I was."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I've been in a lot of relationships. I-I don't know if I'm ready for another one, Blaine." He whispered weakly. His gaze settled on his feet.

"Yep, you guys are cute." They heard a weak whisper.

They both pulled away and turned to Chelsea. The teenager was now awake and she was smiling at them weakly. "I think you guys are cute. Y-You should definitely give each other a chance."

Blaine smirked and turned to Kurt. "Please. Just give me a chance, okay? Give me a chance to take you out a little bit after Christmas. Just give me-"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips. "Shut up, okay?" He smiled. His face grew serious again, and he nodded. "You definitely have a chance."

Chelsea clapped from her hospital bed, and the two men walked over to give her a hug. Despite the sickness she felt, it was Christmas, and Chelsea loved bringing people together for Christmas.

* * *

**The End :D **

**OMFG! I gave myself feels, am I the only writer who gives themselves feels? I highly doubt it, but still. **

**I know their relationship may seem rushed, but they've known about each other for awhile. They just didn't know what happened to the other. In plus it was just a couple parts long, so I wanted to have some closure in the story. **

**And trust me, Kurt's definitely going to take some time to talk into a relationship. He's had a bit of a history, and Blaine (as I said in part one) kind of rushes into relationships. So, it would make since he would kiss Kurt the first time he sees him in 18 years xD. **

**Also, Kurt and Blaine stayed friends for a few months when Kurt was little. Before Kurt was discharged and Blaine and Blaine's mom had no idea what happened to him. **

**With all that said, please review! Sorry I didn't update on Christmas :/ **

**I plan on updating Hush sometime this week, and Juliet Hummel-Anderson will be updated most likely tomorrow. :)**

**Also, I love to write so I accept prompts (hint, hint ;D). They can be random ones, but I prefer Klaine prompts. **


End file.
